The brightest Star in the night sky
by animea-aholic
Summary: Draco's and Harry's only son Scorpius has died. Draco tried to save him. But he failed. How does he deal with it? Read & Review?


******It was a year ago.** And it still stung whenever he saw it. Everyday he would go and talk to him. The graveyard was like his backgarden. It always hurt to see the words on the gravestone. _The brightest star can always be seen in the nightsky and is always with you._ He smiled bitterly. Scorpius would turn around in his grave for this very Hufflepuff sentence, but Harry did not accept anything else. His eyes stung when he remembered how he found his son.

_One year ago:_

Draco came home from a particular tiring day. The patients were demanding and the families just plain annoying. He sighed as he apparated outside the wards of his house. The moment he appeared he knew something was off. There was a big hole in the wards. The door was open. Something was really wrong. He drew his wand and stalked inside. His mind went through all the horrible possibilities. But one thought dominated every other thought. ******Scorpius**. He had been home for the day, not feeling well enough to go to st. Mungo's to train. He carefully walked inside. There was a strange strangled huffing. Draco recognized that breathing. And it was not something that was supposed to be good. He wandered into the living room and was met with an heavy-breathing unconcious Scorpius. Draco's heart stopped. He rushed over to where Scorpius was lying and checked his pulse. It had no rythm at all. This was not good. Many thoughts crossed his mind. He had to do something. He tried to pick up his son, but he was too heavy. "God damn Scorpius. If you survive I am going to put a stop to those chickenwings." He pulled him up with everything he got and apparated to st. Mungo's. "Head healer Colins and nurses Patil and Broom. OR 5. Quick." The flustered receptionist nodded and called them. When Draco finally reached the OR he found the healers already getting ready.

Head healer Colins gave Scorpius a quick look and pursed his lips. "Status report?" Draco lay him carefully down. "Arythmic heartbeat, ragged, strangled breathing. Temperature too high. Blood not flowing well to parts of the brain. Not able to wake up." Padma blanched and send a quick look to Broom who carefully shook her head. Draco caught her look and pursed his lips. He was not ready to give up. Yet. He looked at Colins. "I want to lead the Operation." His tone made it clear that there was no other option. Colins scrunched his eyebrows but said nothing. He started to say the standard spells. To check on everything else. It was Scorpius heart that was the problem. It was not pumping enough blood through his body. Draco took a deep breath and ordered himself to stay calm. He vanished Scorpius' shirt and made a small cut in his chest. Draco drew his wand and mumbled a few spells to make his heart beat normal. "Patil, check his bloodflow. Broom make sure that his breathing is right. Now Headhealer, if you could help me with his temperature." And they worked together to get him in a stable condition.

Draco sighed. He was sweating from the huge amount of magic he had used. Scorpius was finally stable. It took 4 hours, but his breathing was right en his heart had a good rhythmic beat. He drew back a bit and watched his son. Padma grinned. "Good work, Malfoy. Nasty case of Arrhythmia." Draco smiled back. His son would heal. Or so he thought. Suddenly Scorpius began to cramp. Draco quickly checked his heart beat. It was beating in an alarming rate. Draco shot a stressed look at Padma. She immediately called the healers. Scorpius was rapidly going worse. Draco was in no state. He did everything he could. Everything. He cooled Scorpius down and tried to slow down his heart rate. But to no avail. As if his spell did not even touch Scorpius' body. He bit his lips in frustration. Why the hell did it not work. He said the same spell over and over again.

_And then it was over_.

Scorpius´ heart gave up. There was nothing left anymore. No heartbeat. Just nothing. Just a pile of clothes and flesh. His son. Draco's wand fell from his fingers. His face revealed nothing. But inside his mind there was fucking hurricane Katrina whirling around. Harry. He had to tell Harry. But his son. No. it was not over. It could not be over. Harry, he had to tell him. Harry could do something. Harry knew everything. He would save Scorpius. Scorpius.

Finally Draco's legs gave out on him and he broke down sobbing. Not caring that the healers were looking at him. They silently left the room. There was no end to Draco's ragged sobs. He remembered everything. Memories of his son. When Scorpius first flew on his Toy broom. His squeels when his Daddy picked him up. When first said Daddy. When Scorpius was born. When Scorpius wore his Slyhterin uniform. When Scorpius aced his first test. When Scorpius told him he wanted to be a healer too. When Scorpius came out. All those moment. All those moments. Draco couldn't do a thing. He grabbed Scorpius' hand. "Freaking. Idiot.." Tears were streaming down his face. There was no end to them. After what seemed forever he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Harry. He flew into his arms and together they cried, not caring who saw. Their son. Their only son had died. "Ha-Harry. I tried everything. Every fucking thing. And. And. It just.."Harry put a finger on his lips. "Shh, I- I know. Draco." Tears were dripping down his chin. His glasses were long gone.

_back to now:_

A tear sprung out his eye and many more followed. "I miss you so much. A parent shouldn't see his child die. When we meet, you're going to get detention. Your fat unicorn misses you too you know." Draco paused for a minute. "Don't be silly, he'll eat all the flowers here. I can't bring him with me." His voice gave up on him and Draco stared at the grave stone and the white lilies that were growing. "We will always miss you, Scorp." He whispered and turned around to go home, Harry would be waiting for him.


End file.
